The MisAdventures of the RedHaired Duo
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Kid Flash and Red Arrow. Part Six: After realizing what was wrong with the speedster, there was really only one thing that Roy could do; release a stream of curse words towards Wally, even though in his fevered state, it was unlikely that Wally would hear or understand any of them.
1. Bacon

**Author's Note: **The product of being bored and junk. I actually planned on doing this for a while, mostly because I like the idea of Wally and Roy broness and haven't seen much of it without Robin. So after collecting a few starting words, I have started my very first series of one-shots/drabbles.

**Summary: **Bacon instantly makes everything better, for example, bacon bits are like fairy dust. Don't like your Brussels sprouts? BAM! Bacon bits.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice. I'd actually do what the fans would want and put out new episodes, but that's just me.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red-Haired Duo<em>

_Bacon_

"Bacon."

Roy's hand paused halfway to the box of cereal on the shelf, turning his head to look at his companion, "What?"

Wally picked up a box of Fruity Pebbles, seemingly reading the nutritional information, "You need bacon."

The archer rolled his eyes, picking up his target box of Apple Jacks and tossing it into his basket, "And what makes you think that I need that?"

"Because you're a guy and bacon is naturally awesome."

Roy hummed in disinterest, continuing his way down the aisle, the speedster trailing after him like a puppy. This was pretty much how the whole day had gone. Wherever Roy went, Wally was following close behind. The thought of trying to lose the younger teen had crossed his mind but, it would be pointless, Wally _always _found him.

"No dude, seriously, bacon is the greatest food in existence. I can go with anything and makes everything instantly better."

Sighing, the older teen glanced at the younger showing that he was listening.

"And bacon bits is like fairy dust-"

"Isn't fairy dust 'magic'?" he asked smirking.

A frown passed over Wally's face, "Shut-up, you know what I mean." The frown instantly disappeared, "Like I was saying, bacon bits is like fairy dust. Don't like your Brussels sprouts? Bam! Bacon bits!"

"Brussels sprouts?" Roy repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

Wally shuddered, "I hate Brussels sprouts, well when there isn't any bacon bits on hand."

He shook his head, tossing a package of snack packs in the basket, Wally helped by tossing in two more. When Roy glared at him, Wally just grinned.

"I'll pay you back?"

"Whatever." Of course added food to his grocery bill wasn't much of a surprise when he went shopping with Wally, that's why he tried to avoid doing so when the speedster did one of his impromptu visits. "So, why are you babbling about bacon."

"Because there's an obvious lack of bacon in your basket."

"The surplus of crap in it probably more than makes up for it." Roy said smacking Wally's hand causing the speedster to drop the box of said crap in his hand.

"Ow. You could have just said 'put it back' you know."

"Would you have?"

"Good point." The younger said with another grin, "So, you're going to get bacon right?"

A small growl escaped his mouth, "Why do I have to get it?"

"I told you-"

"No, you told me about your unnatural love for it."

"Okay fine, I'm in the mood for a peanut butter bacon cheese sandwich."

Roy stopped in the middle of the aisle, nearly causing a woman in front of them to ram her cart into him, "A what?" he asked quickly stepping out of the way.

"A peanut butter bacon cheese sandwich." Wally repeated his eyes wandered back to the items on the shelves.

"That doesn't even sound good."

Wally snorted, "That's where you're wrong."

The archer shook his head in disbelief, "How did you even come up with that?"

"I was home by myself and hungry. I figured if bacon, peanut butter, and cheese were awesome on their own, then together it could be one of the greatest sandwiches ever. I wasn't that far off. You should try one."

"There's no way that I'm eating that." Roy scoffed.

"Oh come on, don't knock it until you try it." Wally said stepping in front of Roy, walking backwards while still facing the archer.

"I'll eat that sandwich when you eat rhubarb."

Wally scowled, "Now we're talking about realistic terms, it's not the time for impossible ones Roy. What if I pay for your next grocery bill?"

The older ten steered the speedster to the side before Wally backed into an old man who was closely examining the selection of soup the store provided. "And what are you going to do that with? Your imaginary money supply?"

"I have money." Wally said indignantly, "Come on, Roy."

"You're never going to stop bothering me are you?"

Wally grinned, "Nope."

Roy sighed, figured. "Fine, let's go get your bacon."

.:…:.

"This is disgusting."

Roy leaned against the counter opposite of the one where his microwave was located. Two sandwiches rotated inside. Beside him, Wally swung his legs as he sat perched on the counter.

"You haven't even tried it yet."

"It looks disgusting then." Roy amended crossing his arms.

In an instant, Wally was next to the microwave just as it went off. "Just take a bite." He said offering one of the sandwiches.

Roy took it with a frown. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He said under his breath before taking a bite.

Wally watched the older hero chew, looking for any indication to whether the archer liked or disliked the sandwich. Once Roy swallowed his bite, he stared at the sandwich still frowning. For a moment, Wally was certain the other was going to throw it in the garbage and soil it's holy baconess.

"Okay fine, it's not _bad." _Roy relented. "But that doesn't mean the rest of your ideas are any good."

A triumphant grin spread across Wally's face, "You should try a twenty stuff." Wally suggested grabbing his own sandwich and hopping back onto the counter.

"Twenty-stuff?"

The teen speedster nodded, swallowing his mouthful before explaining, "Once Rob spent the night at my house and no one else was home and we had a package of double stuffed Oreos. We put the cream of twenty Oreos between two of the cookies. It was awesome, Rob threw up." He finished laughing at the memory.

Roy shook his head, a small laugh of his own joining in.

"We're going to have to go back to the store."

_End of Bacon_

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_Never had a peanut butter bacon cheese sandwich? You're missing out. It's simple, make toast put peanut butter on one side, place the cheese and bacon on, stick it in the microwave for fifteen seconds and enjoy. It's delicious, sweet yet salty._

_As for the twenty stuffed, I had these two friends who did that. Both of them ended up sick because there was too much sugar._

_Woot. So this is going to be my "I'm bored so I'm going to write the next part" fic. So updates are going to be very sporadic. However, say if you want a certain type of event or you have a word you'd like a drabble/one-shot centered around Wally and Roy, if I can do it I'll give it my best go. I'll try to make them longer than this one, but for each I'll just push for close to a thousand words if I can.  
><em>

_Until the next round this is Fallen Shadow signing out._

_I need a better catch phrase thing. _


	2. Speedstersitting and Goats

**Author's Note: **I live in my own head canon world and I love how I got a few of you to eat the PBBC sandwich. That is all.

**Summary: **Watching a speedster is never easy, especially if you throw a goat into the mix.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice, it is property of DC comics and Cartoon Network. Hmm, this disclaimer is too serious. Fart. There, now it's immature, you're welcome.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red-Haired Duo<em>

_Speedstersitting and Goats_

"It'll only be for a few hours."

"Why can't you ask Hal? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do it for you."

"I already asked! He said that he had plans."

"Of course he does."

Wally sighed as stood behind his Uncle while the older man talked to 'Uncle' Ollie. His foot tapped against the stone sidewalk that led up to the Queen's front door. This was borderline insulting and way past the point of embarrassment, "You know I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter." He piped up.

Uncle Barry smiled down at his nephew, "Wally, last time we left you on your own, you set the couch on fire."

Wally crossed his arms and ducked his head, "I was eleven."

"So, you want me to watch the kid who has a reputation for setting furniture on fire?" Ollie asked.

"Oh come on Ollie." Barry said pulling Wally in front of him, tilting the boy's head up. "How can you say no to this face?"

Ollie stared down at Wally whose face was flushed red. Okay, _now _it was beyond embarrassing. The older archer groaned, from behind him, Barry grinned knowing that he had won.

"Fine, I'll watch your kid." Ollie relented.

"Thanks, Ollie." Barry beamed, "I owe you, I'll pick him up at ten."

"Ten! You said a _few _hours!"

Barry feigned confusion, "Did I? Whoops my mistake." He ruffled Wally's hair, "Behave kid, if you don't I'll…take away your chemistry set."

Before Wally could ask which one, his Uncle was gone. Turning back to Uncle Ollie, Wally rolled his eyes as the man was currently covering his face with his hands murmuring what sounded like, 'Why me?' over and over.

"Wait." Ollie whispered peeking over his hand to look at the boy, his eyes thoughtful.

"What?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Follow me." The blonde archer instructed while ushering the boy inside before leading him up a staircase. They stopped in front of the closest door on the left; Ollie made a shushing motion at Wally before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah?" Wally recognized the younger archer's voice from the other side.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Ollie asked, Wally swore the man looked desperate yet hopeful. Was he really that bad?

A beat of silence, "No, why?"

Ollie opened the door quickly pushing Wally inside, "Then you won't mind babysitting."

Roy stood up from his desk chair, "What? No way! I'm not babysitting _him."_

Wally flinched, well that was hurtful.

"He's just a kid Roy, it won't be that hard." Ollie said inching his way out.

At least he didn't feel _border lined _insulted anymore, the whole thing was full out insulting.

"If it's not that hard, then why don't you do it?" Roy retorted.

Ollie rubbed the back of his neck, "I have …plans." He said slowly, "Yeah, plans. I hear there's a fair in town, just take him to that. I'm sure you'll both have a great time." And just like Uncle Barry, Ollie was gone, closing the door behind him.

Roy fell back into his chair, "Sometimes, I really hate him." He mumbled to himself before turning back to his computer.

Wally stood awkwardly where Ollie pushed him, unsure what he should do. The room was actually clean, bed made, books lined on the shelf, hamper in the corner, not a dirty shirt or piece of trash on the floor. He glanced at Roy before sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall. He drew his knees to his chest then set his arms on top of them so he could comfortably rest his head.

Roy looked over at him, "You can sit on the bed if you want." He informed nodding his head towards the mentioned furniture.

"It's okay." Wally declined shaking his head.

The older boy turned away only to return his attention to Wally, "The remote's right there." He said gesturing at the black device on the dresser beside the television.

"No thanks."

"Book?"

Wally looked at the bookshelf, eyes skimming over the various titles until landing on one particular book.

"You're kidding right?" Roy asked seeing which book Wally had chosen, _Chemistry: A Molecular Approach._

The younger red head looked up having retreated back to his wall and blinked, "Huh?"

Roy swiveled in his chair turned fully towards Wally, "You're like twelve-"

"I just turned thirteen."

"-and you're reading a book about _Chemistry_?"

Wally's eyes flicked to the book then back to Roy, "Yes." He replied slowly.

Green Arrow's sidekick stood from his chair and instead sat on the corner of the bed closest to Wally. "And do you actually understand that?"

"Yes." Wally said again.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eighth." Wally answered. Why was he asking all these questions?

"Right and you don't just read those types of books for fun right?"

"Well, my Uncle just got me a physics book by David Signh."

"You do know normal kids go and hang out with their friends for fun, don't you?"

Wally opened the book, "Good for them."

The newest sidekick figured the older teen was done asking questions and would leave him alone. He had just started reading the first page when the book was pulled out of his hands. "Hey!"

Roy tossed the textbook over his shoulder and pulled Wally to his feet, "Come on, get up."

Wally stumbled forward, "Why?"

"We're going out," Roy stated steering the younger out.

"We are?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Roy snorted pushing Wally down the stairs; the latter found himself fortunate that he didn't end up falling down face first.

"I'm borrowing the car." Roy called out grabbing a set of keys from a bowl.

"Try not to crash this one." Ollie's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Very funny old man."

"You crashed a car?" Wally asked suddenly feeling very unsafe as Roy led the way to a black sports car.

"It was only a fender bender, now get in."

Wally slid into the front seat, "Where are we going?"

"There's a fair going on in town, you're going to have normal kid fun."

"I'm not a kid." Wally snapped.

Roy snorted, "Yet you go by _Kid _Flash."

The young speedster looked out the window as they left the garage, "That's because you took Speedy." He said under his breath. The archer laughed, Wally had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I'm sorry I claimed it first kid."

On the way there Wally swore he nearly had a heart attack half a dozen times. He liked going fast, but only when he was able to control that speed, plus it wasn't helping that Roy almost hit an old lady on a rascal. They had to have at least hit her toy poodle. Wally had a death grip on the door handle as Roy pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to slow down which caused a few cars to blare their horns at them.

"Do you always drive like that?" Wally asked trying to normalize his breathing.

"I thought speedsters liked speed." Roy said getting out of the car.

Wally didn't respond as he got out. This fair looked like all the others, multicolored tent tops peeked up for every booth was located, the common Ferris Wheel in the dead center and a few other rides rising into the air followed by the screams of those seated.

"Come on."

"Why are we here?" Wally knew he must have sounded like a child now, but he was perfectly content just sitting and reading. That's how he usually spent his free time anyways, well when Uncle Barry took away his chemistry sets.

"You look like someone who could get out more."

This just had to be Wally Beat Down Day and he had just missed the memo. Rather than making a retort (not that he could, his mind was drawing a total blank) Wally turned his attention to the beaten ground.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

The young speedster shrugged, "I don't care."

"You don't care." Roy repeated, "You sure you're a kid? Most would know exactly what they wanted to do at a thrill ride, deep fried everything infested place."

At the mention of 'deep fried' his stomach had decided to make itself known. It didn't go unnoticed by Roy who only smirked. "That's better; let's go get some heart disease inducing food."

.:…:.

Wally didn't know how much money Roy had on him and personally, he was still adjusting to the constant need for food so he just settled for a corndog. Of course it did not take long for him to finish it, the archer just shook his head in what seemed like amusement.

Wally didn't have any interest in going on any of the rides or playing the games (they were all rigged as far as he was concerned) plus Roy seemed content just walking around aimlessly.

"You have to be the quietest speedster I have ever met."

Wally snapped his attention to Roy, "What?"

"You're quiet." He repeated as if that answered everything.

"So?" the younger shrugged noticing the sudden presence of livestock around them, probably a petting zoo.

"I guess I always figured that seeing as how Flash doesn't shut up, you wouldn't either."

That was not the first time Wally had heard that, the other sidekick, Robin, said the same thing too. "Maybe it's just the current company."

Roy looked ready to say something, with a subtle insult behind it no doubt, when;

"Roy? Is that you!" a voice, a girl's voice shouted from behind them.

The archer froze and just as Wally was about to ask what was wrong, an arm wrapped around his waist and his feet were off the ground. It took him all of two seconds to realize that he was suddenly thrown over Roy's shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Wally shouted trying to free himself while the older boy ran. He was ignored and his struggling was fruitless. Maybe he would start lifting weights and build some upper body strength when he got back home.

Wally grunted as the archer jumped clear over a fence, he was just barely able to read the sign that said 'Goats'. The older teen skidded on the ground concealing the both of them behind a stack of straw before letting Wally tumble to the dirt.

"What's going- _mmph!" _his sentence was cut off once Roy slapped his hand over Wally's mouth.

"Shh!" Roy shushed slowly removing his hand then peaked over the haystack. He wasn't looking long before he whirled back around.

"Why are we hiding?" the younger red-head whispered.

"That was girl in my class, Cheyenna, and if you knew her, you'd know why we're hiding, trust me." Roy replied keeping his voice low.

"Your own stalker, how lucky."

"We're stuck here until she's done skulking around."

"Thanks for bringing me here, Roy." Sarcastic? Wally? Well, perhaps only a _little bit. _

"Look, sitting in goat crap with _you _isn't how I wanted to spend my day either." The older snapped.

"Sorry I ruined your day." Wally grumbled.

The archer hit the back of his head against the straw, the two sat silently only the sound of bleating goats and people passing by prevented it from becoming unbearable.

"You live with your Uncle right?"

"Huh?" Wally blurted not expecting the question, "I mean, yeah."

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"Why don't you live with yours?" He didn't mean to say it; it just sort of slipped out. Roy's face didn't betray any emotion, Wally looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-."

"They're dead."

The speedster looked back, his mouth ajar, "I'm, I'm sorry I-."

"It's fine kid, I was really young when my dad died and I didn't even know my mom." Roy explained, still Wally saw how the archer's hand tightly gripped the fabric of his jeans, even if the action was brief.

"Oh." He dipped his head, his chin just grazing his chest. They lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence.

"Mine, mine didn't want me." Wally whispered.

"What?"

He shifted, uncomfortable under Roy's gaze, "They didn't want me anymore."

The details weren't correct, Wally knew that, but that was how he remembered it, how he felt about it.

"Hey kid, look-."

_Blaaag_

Wally jumped at the odd noise which sounded just like a…

Goat.

Wally smiled, "Friend of yours?"

A goat nudged Roy's shoulder, not amused the archer shoved the livestock away, "Shoo, go eat your pellets."

The goat was persistent, Wally would give it that much. Soon Roy was trying to fend it off with both hands. "Get! Go cross a bridge somewhere!" Roy growled giving it another push. At first it seemed like the goat had given up. That assumption was thrown right out the window a few seconds later.

"Get off!" Roy shouted, no longer trying to be quiet, the goat now _on _the archer. ""Kid! Wally! Get it off!"

He should have gone to the older teen's aid, but he was too busy laughing hysterically at Roy's expense.

This day had officially become one of his favorite days _ever. _

.:…:.

"What the hell happened to you? And why do you smell like you fell in a septic tank?" Ollie asked taking a few steps away from the two teenaged boys. Roy looked, disgruntled, for the lack of a better word while Wally looked incredibly amused. Both were smudged with dirt and had bits of what looked like straw sticking out of their hair.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roy grumbled.

"Well, go clean up before the whole place smells like a farm." Ollie said waving them off towards the upstairs, "And lend the kid some of your clothes Roy, I think we need to burn the ones you two have on."

After a quick shower and putting on the spare clothes that Roy had thrown at him before getting in the bathroom Wally realized something; he was really, well, _small. _Guess on top of the weight lifting he should start eating more too. The fact that Roy was obviously trying not to laugh wasn't helping either.

"You look like a two year old trying his dad's clothes on." Roy chuckled, sliding a box of pizza over to Wally as the latter sat down. "And you're welcome, Ollie wanted to make you his famous chili, I just saved your life."

"Thanks." Wally said grateful for the food, his stomach already felt like it was going to eat him from the inside out.

"And Wally."

Wally swallowed the bite of pizza of he had taken, "Yeah?"

Wally leaned away as Roy was suddenly inches away from him, "If you tell anyone what happened today, I'll make you regret it." Maybe it was the tone of his voice or the how uncomfortable Wally was at that moment, but he instantly believed the archer.

"I won't tell anyone." He promised.

And just like that Roy returned to his seat, "Good."

"So Roy, did you at least get the goat's number?"

"You little!"

Ollie looked up from his _Fine Wine_ magazine as the sound of stomping feet ran up the staircase and what sounded like Roy shouting after a laughing Wally. Shaking his head, he returned to his reading partly wondering what that was all about and wondering when the next Scandinavian wine was coming out.

.:…:.

"It's eleven."

"I know that."

"You said ten."

Barry shrugged, "I lost track of time." He explained looking past Ollie, "Where's Wally?"

"World's fastest man late, it would be ironic if this wasn't the first time." The blonde archer shook his head, allowing the older speedster to enter. "Up the stairs, first door on the left."

Making fast work of the stairs, Barry pushed the already slightly ajar door open. The room was dimly lit except for the soft glow of a computer screen in the corner; a familiar tall red-head slumped in front of the console. Despite the absence of light, Barry swore Roy was about ready to greet his desk with his face.

"Roy." He whispered causing Roy to sit up straight in his chair. He relaxed seeing that it was only Barry, then nodded towards his bed.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago."

Barry looked at the bed, smiling fondly as he spotted his nephew's curled up form on top of the covers. He picked Wally up then turned grinning at Roy, "He wasn't a bother was he?"

Roy shook his head, biting back a yawn, "No, he was okay nothing broken or destroyed."

"This mean I can count on you the next time I need someone to watch him?" Barry joked.

Green Arrow's partner shrugged, turning away from the part time Flash, "Sure."

Well, that was unexpected, Barry thought, "I'll keep that in mind _Speedy._" The mentioned nodded his head, Barry gave him ten more minutes before falling asleep. Bidding the kid and his mentor a goodnight the pale haired speedster headed home. The trip was silent except for one part that left the man a tad bit confused.

Why was Wally mumbling about a goat?

_End of Speedstersitting and Goats_

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_A few things. I was going to end it right after Roy being violated by the goat but I was told that I should keep going, so the last two bits are just "Hey, have some fluffyish stuff." So, I guess it's skipable. Also, my newest head canon is that Green Arrow likes his fine wine. I like the guy I really do; it's just a lot of fun to make fun of him too. _

_I could write slash. I really could, I should give that a go sometime for kicks and giggles._

_Also, I should probably say this. I have never taken a writing class, yeah English in High-school and a poetry course but never Fictional or Short story writing. So, yes my usage of commas is horrid, I know, but honestly? I draw a complete blank most of the time. Plus, no matter how many times I go over my own writing, it seems I keep missing things._

_By the mid point, I got a bit lazy and skimpy on the details, sorry.  
><em>

_In addition, I'm still open to any random words for this fic, if I can get an idea I will probably write it. Til then, I have a small list to go by. Until the next section, this is Fallen saying have a goodnight and have a pleasant tomorrow._

_Nope, don't like that one either._


	3. Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note: **Abigail Thalia La Rue suggested "drunk on milk" and since then I couldn't keep it out of mind, I just had to write it. But of course I'm lazy, but hey, least I finally got around to it. **  
><strong>

**Summary:** Have you ever watched the movie 'Gremlins'? You don't give Kid, chocolate milk after eight, **ever. **

**Disclaimer: **I used to own a Nos, my muse drink, but my parents gave it away. KDJFKLADSJFKLSJDF...Oh right, I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red-Haired Duo<em>

_Chocolate Milk_

"I'm glad that you could make it, my friend." Kal greeted the red haired archer. Roy grabbed the offered hand for a friendly shake. The other male members of the team looked up from their activities once the system announced the archer's arrival, finally getting his name right. The three males on the team, Wally, Robin, and the recently named clone, Conner looked over the couch, the first two grinned at the sight of Roy while Conner corked an eyebrow before returning his attention back to the television.

He saw the final members as Kaldur led the way towards the kitchen, "I understand that Robin and Kid Flash were very persistent in getting to agree to come here tonight."

Everything short of blackmail and Roy was fairly certain that was the Boy Wonder's next plan of action. He still didn't understand how him attending their movie night was so important, "That's one way of putting it."

"Hello, Red Arrow!" the Martian chirped cheerfully, M'gann if memory served. Judging by the smell of baked goods in the air, she was making cookies and going by what Robin had told him, Roy was going to pass on those. From the other end of the counter, the only other archer on the premises was keeping her gaze any where but on him.

"You can call me, Roy." it wasn't much of a secret anymore anyways, not when Green Arrow went ahead and addressed him by his name in front of everyone.

"Alright, Roy, I hope you like Snicker-doodles! I hear they go great with chocolate milk!" M'gann smiled, levitating the tray of cookies from the oven and setting it on the stove top.

Roy stood frozen as he watched the fridge door open and a gallon of the aforementioned beverage floated out and began pouring into seven individual glasses, "Chocolate milk?"

"Roy, is something troubling you?" Kal asked, resting a hand on Roy's arm.

"You're giving _Wally, _chocolate milk?"

Doubt began to show on M'gann's face at Roy's question, "Yes?"

Artemis snorted, "What? Is Baywatch lactose intolerant?"

Roy ignored the blonde as he walked around the counter and snatched one of the glasses then proceeded to dump the contents and rinse away all trace of the dairy drink. "No," was all he said as he rummaged through the fridge, pulling out another container.

"Um, Roy, that's orange juice." M'gann piped up.

"I know." There was no way that he was going to go through the after effects of the hyper active red head speedster on chocolate milk tonight. Not after the last time.

.:..:.

_"What do you want to drink?" _Roy shouted to the only other person in the house, besides himself. Oliver Queen was away in Hong Kong, trying to settle a new deal (or trying out some saki, Roy was never completely sure). The young archer thought that maybe, he would have some time to himself for the weekend. Of course, that was before another redhead caught wind of Ollie's departure and invited himself over.

"Whatever you're having." Wally said from behind the older, causing Roy to jump.

"Do I have to put a bell on you?" Roy grumbled, pulling out the milk and setting it on the counter before pulling out two glasses and a container of-

"Nesquik?"

"Is that a problem?" Roy asked mixing the drink mix together. He didn't care if it was stereotyped as a 'kid's drink'. It was delicious and that's all that counted. Plus, if Wally decided to laugh, his fist could solve that problem.

The speedster glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, "No, it's not. Thanks." he said grinning as he took his glass.

"What do you want to do?"

"Nazi zombies?"

"And watch you be mauled by zombies, it's your virtual death." Roy shrugged, walking out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

"Har har."

About two hours and five cups of chocolate milk later, Roy really wished he gave Wally apple juice instead.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" the archer asked setting the controller down on the coffee table. He was especting a yes, not for the speedster to burst out laughing, "Uh, Kid are you alright?" more laughing.

"You know, you get really angroy sometimes, Roy. Eh? Geddit? Ang_roy."_ Wally laughed falling off of the couch.

Roy stared at Wally bemused, "Hilarious, are you feeling okay?"

Wally looked up from the floor, a grin plastered on his face, "What? I'm fine, super, don't be so groympy."

A frown pressed on Roy's lips while he reached down and hauled Wally back up, "Did you get hurt before you got here, Wally?" he asked checking the boy's head for any sign of injury. Problem was, since he was a speedsters, anything that would hint towards that would be gone.

"What? No." the other replied drawing out the _o. _"Hey! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Roy sighed, releasing the boy's head. No sooner did he, Wally jumped to his feet and took off. Well, at least he _tried _to, Wally really just ended up falling face first onto the carpet still laughing.

"Roy, hey Roy, Roy, I like this carpet, it's softer than the one I have."

"That's nice." the archer stood and hefted the other red head to his feet, keeping a firm grip on Wally's shoulder so he wouldn't try to take off again. "Wally, do you feel okay? Do you feel sick? Have a headache? Dizzy?"

"What? No. Why? Hey! I can get Chinese, from China!"

"No. Now, if you're okay then why are you acting like an idiot...well, a _bigger _idiot?"

The bubbly grin dropped away and Wally swatted Roy's hand off, "Leave me away, I'm not an idiot."

There was a pregnant pause, "Did you just say 'leave me _away_'?"

Wally stared at Roy for a long moment before finally nodding, "Yes, yes I did. Leave me away, it's a thing now."

The part time teen hero let go of the speedster's shoulder to cross his arms. "Sure it is, maybe you should lay down for a while."

And he was gone.

Swearing under his breath, Roy went to the only logical place for the speedster to run off to, the kitchen. The sounds of the room being looted through confirmed his theory, "Wally, would you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He didn't know how he managed it, but the speedster was perched on the top of the cabinets, grinning down at Roy, "Hey Roy! Look! Did you know you can climb up here! It's really easy, oh I think I broke one of the shelves, sorry."

Besides the boxes and cans that had Fallen to the floor, one of the cabinets were tilted and to be sure, was broken. _Great, just great. _"Wally, get down, _now."_

The speedster hummed, "You seem froystrated, are you froystated, Roy?"

"Enough with puns!"

"Sroyprise, you're angroy."

Roy groaned, "Wally, you're going to fall."

"No, I won't"

"It's you, yes you will. Get down."

"You should really dust up here, I think I saw a ball of dust with legs crawl away." Perhaps it was just his ears playing tricks on him, but that sounded slurred to Roy.

"I will shoot an arrow at you if I have to, Wally." Roy threatened. Maybe calling his bluff, Wally ignored him.

"Hey! Roy! We should get Chinese, I could go for some right now, can we-" Roy stopped listening at this point as the younger teen began to ramble. He needed to find a phone.

_"Hello, Allen residence."_

"Hey, Mr. Allen, it's Roy."

_"Hey, Roy! Can I help you with something? Wally break one of Ollie's 'priceless' vases again?"_

Roy didn't even laugh, course to Barry, that probably wasn't much of a surprise, "I actually have a problem, did you and Wally go on patrol today?"

A pause from the other end, _"No, why?"_

The older teen looked over his shoulder at Wally, he finally got down from the cabinets, but he was back on the floor having fallen down again, "He's acting a bit," Roy mulled, "Odd. I don't know what's wrong with him."

There was the sounded of tapping, _"This might sound odd, but do you know if Wally had any chocolate milk?"_

He blinked, _What did that have to with anything. _"Yeah, he had a few glasses."

And Barry was..Barry was laughing at him. _"Oh kid, have you ever watched the movie 'Gremlins'?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_"You don't give Kid, chocolate milk after eight, **ever. **You're best bet is to just get him to go to sleep." _

"How am I supposed to do that?"

_"I don't know, sing to him, read him a bed time story, good luck."_

"Hey! Wait! You can't just-." the line went dead.

Sometimes.

Sometimes, Roy really didn't like speedsters.

Putting the phone back on the cradle, Roy turned back to the fallen speedster. "Get that out of your mouth!"

Oh god, this was going to be a long night.

_End of Chocolate Milk_

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_...Yeerrp. I don't have much experience in the being drunk area. I fell out of a chair last time I had one too many, hence Wally falling a lot. Hope you like all the puns, I think I'm the first to use a few of them, so yay. But any who, if you have a word or prompt feel free to tell me and if I can come up with something to go with it, I'll probably do it. This is Fallen signing out saying, stay classy readers.  
><em>


	4. Target Practice

**Author's Notes: **I did say this was going to be, "I'm bored" fic, right?

**Summary: **A series of one-shots featuring Kid Flash and Red Arrow. Part Four: Honestly, Dinah had never seen anything like it, here was this boy with an arrow embedded in his shoulder bleeding out having a shouting match with Roy.

**Disclaimer: **I own a pillow pet named Bruce the Moose, cause I'm clever.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red Haired Duo<em>

_Target Practice_

The house was quiet, guess that wasn't much of a surprise to her, even though Ollie was more hands on, Roy liked his space and for his personal bubble to be invaded. Except, Dinah didn't hear any hum of the television from the living room or Roy's obnoxiously loud music from upstairs and the kitchen was empty as well. She called out both Ollie's and Roy's name a few times receiving no reply. Figuring that they must have left before she arrived, Dinah stepped back outside. She was at the driveway when she heard something peculiar, a child laughing.

If she didn't know better, Dinah would have assumed that it was Roy, except that she did and knew that the probability that it was the teenager was pretty low. Her curiosity peaked, she made her way over to the side yard to find Ollie relaxing in a lawn chair with a cup of ice tea in hand, watching Roy shooting his arrow at, nothing?

"Ollie?" she said, looking away from the mentioned man's side kick to look at him, confusion apparent.

The blonde archer looked away from designated target practice range to see the new comer, "Dinah!" he greeted with surprise, quickly breaking into a smile. "When did you get here?" he asked gesturing towards the open chair next to him which she took.

"A short while ago, what's going on?" she questioned nodding towards Roy.

"Hmm? Oh." Ollie drank some of his tea, "Roy was hired for a new job." he said chuckling into his glass.

"Ollie." she said once again, in no mood to play any guessing games. Queen just pointed towards his ward.

"Come now, Pretty Bird, watch closely."

With a resigned sigh, Dinah returned her attention to the area in front of Speedy's bow. A moment passed before she saw it, "Is that-?"

"Barry's runt." he confirmed, swirling the contents of his cup, "I mean nephew."

She had not met Barry's new sidekick yet, only hearing that he had one, "And what is he doing here?" Dinah asked watching the blur closely, it looked like he was catching the arrows as Roy shot them.

"I don't know how he did it, but Barry somehow got Roy to agree to being his on call babysitter. I can't even get Roy to spend more than two hours with me unless he has to."

"Can you blame him?" she jested lightly, "So what's Barry's kid like."

"Sort of quiet, squirrely looking, red hair, walking garbage disposal. I think Barry just leaves him here because he can't afford the food bill." she would have laughed if he didn't sound serious, instead she glared at him. "Alright, he's a good kid. Roy likes him well enough, even though he won't say as much."

"Are they playing extreme catch?"

Ollie shook his head, "The two were arguing about something and it some how led into the kid betting Roy he could catch every arrow he shot, I don't think he's missed one yet."

Dinah smiled fondly, it was about time that Roy was doing something would entertain someone besides himself. "How long is Roy on babysitting duty?"

The archer placed his drink on the grass before checking his wrist watch. "I think until eight." he answered then glanced at her, "Why...are you smiling like that?"

With a grin, Dinah sat back in her chair crossing her legs, "Of course you can take us out to dinner, Ollie, I'm sure the boys will love to go."

Clearly baffled, the millionaire blinked at her, "But I didn't say that I was-" he stopped forcing a grin of his own, "I'm more than happy taking everyone out. My wallet won't be, but I am."

Shifting her gaze to Ollie, "I'm glad you think-." her head snapped back towards the field as a shout reached her ears. Normally one to take care of his bow, Dinah watched as Roy tossed it to the dirt before taking off towards a lump a dozen feet in front of him, which looked a lot like-, she was out of her seat running before she even finished the thought, Ollie on her heels.

Honestly, Dinah had never seen anything like it, here was this boy with an arrow embedded in his shoulder bleeding out having a shouting match with Roy.

"You shot me!" Wally yelped, clutching his shoulder.

"It's not _my _fault you can't catch an arrow correctly!" Roy shot back, taking off his over jacket and pressing it the the wound to stop the bleeding careful to not touch the shaft. When the younger boy tried to squirm away, Roy held him still, "Quit moving."

"I can't help it! If haven't noticed, _there's an arrow in my shoulder!_" Wally cried before noticing Dinah then he seemed to visibly shrink. She smiled at the boy, a sign of comfort before kneeling opposite of Roy.

"Hello, Wally." she greeted, exchanging a passing glance with Roy before lifting the older boy's scarlet stained shirt to look at the damage. The arrow had made it through to the other side, she gave the speedster a sympathetic look when he let out a small pained noise.

"Barry is going to kill me." Ollie stated, much to her ire, "I can see it now, a fist coming at my face at hundred thousand miles per hour."

Roy rolled his eyes, Dinah was tempted to do the same, "Ollie, now really isn't the time."

The eldest archer sobered up, "Right, lets get him inside, get the arrow out, and patch him up." he listed off going to pick the speedster up.

"I got him." Roy cut in already going to pick Wally up, who in turn seemed very disgruntle by the move.

The youngest of the four winced as he was shifted in the elder boy's arms, hand never leaving his injured shoulder, "I can walk."

"Yeah, two feet before you end up back on the grass." Roy pointed out, Dinah heard Wally grumble something being too far away to make out what it was, but it seemed to amuse Roy as the older boy chuckled. The martial artist looked at Ollie as the two followed the boys.

"They're adorable." she said grinning at the rather pale man.

"Dead. Do you have any idea how protective that man is? I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." he ignored her completely and continued his rambling.

Sighing deeply, "Ollie, you and I both know you're going to throw Roy under the bus."

He seemed to consider this, ceasing his pessimistic talk, "Good point."

.:...:.

"How are you feeling now?" Dinah asked, casting glances at the both of them. Barry's nephew sat on the counter, one leg swinging lazily. His previous shirt was disposed of and he was now wearing one of Roy's older ones. It was rather comical, the shirt was obviously too big but Wally didn't seem to mind. His injured arm was supported in a sling and in the other hand was contented with holding a cookie. Ollie's ward stood not far away, leaning against the stove apparently having changed his shirt as well. He was listening to whatever Wally was rambling, though he appeared his normal self, Dinah noticed the veiled emotion he was hiding.

"I'm fine, my Uncle said that we heal faster than normal people, I probably don't even need this." He responded moving the arm, grimacing slightly earning a snort of disbelief from Roy. Wally glared at him before turning back to her, "You're Black Canary, right?"

Dinah nodded walking closer, "But you can call me, Dinah."

"You're dating, Uncle Ollie, right?" he asked. The term 'Uncle' stunned her briefly before she nodded once more. Wally looked at her brow crinkling together, "_Why?_"

A failed attempt at covering his laughter ended up with Roy making an odd choking noise, Dinah unable to stop herself from laughing, Wally just looked at the two not understanding why the two were laughing. Dinah wiped a stray tear from her eye, "It's a long story, I'll just leave it at that." she replied resting a hand on the mop of ginger hair. "Why don't you go upstairs, 'Uncle' Ollie called your Uncle Barry and he'll be picking you up soon."

Ollie thought it'd be best if he called the eldest speedster, believing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Barry showed up later to find Wally was hurt earlier, Ollie already planned on blaming Roy. Sometimes, she asked herself the very question Wally had just asked her. The teen archer went to help Wally down from the counter, but the speedster jumped down before Roy was close enough, causing the teen to frown seeing the grimace that occurred due to the action.

She watched Wally leave the room, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder stopping him from following, "He doesn't seem to be mad at you."

Roy's body became rigid, "I know that."

"Then why are you mad at yourself?"

His eyes shifted away from Dinah's face focusing elsewhere, "I'm not." He didn't have to look at her face to know the type of look she was giving him. "Alright maybe I do feel bad, I didn't think that he actually miss one."

She squeezed his shoulder, "You know, I think I know how to make you feel better."

Roy gauged the sudden mischievous grin that appeared on Dinah's face, "I'm listening."

.:...:.

"What happened, Ollie?" Barry demanded once he stepped inside. Ollie rubbed the back of his neck, careful not to look the speedster in the eye.

"Funny story, you see we were out back when-."

"Uncle Barry!"

Barry sent a glare at Ollie seeing his nephews arm, "Wally, what happened to your arm?"

"Uncle Ollie shot me."

"What?" Barry shouted, a sputtering Ollie stared at the kid in disbelief. From the other room he could have sworn he heard the shared laughter of Roy and Dinah.

_End of Target Practice_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_I wasn't paying attention in class when I got this idea. I'll probably do one more Roy babysitting but it'll be for like a de-aged Wally or something. I just want to apologize for my lack of updating, I've had lots of reading, papers, I'm kind of sick right now, and as you should know, I'm lazy. As always send in your word or situation prompts, if I can think of something to write about it, I'll try._

_Til the next time, this is Fallen signing off saying stay classy readers._


	5. Big Brother Complex

**Author's Note: **I'm bored….well I am. This idea comes from LyndseyRyder12 and I used a bad word..so if you don't know it (for some odd reason) you get to learn a new word today?

**Summary: **Some would say that Roy had a bit of a protective streak, a bit of a big brother complex if you will.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own cable anymore, so while you guys are sitting back watching Young Justice re-runs, just remember the misfortunate Fallen who has to do without until late January.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red Haired Duo<em>

_Big Brother Complex_

Pulling his beaten cellphone from his pocket, Roy lit up the screen checking the time again, hoping that it had changed since the last time he checked, which happened to be ten seconds before. The tall teen wasn't in luck as the scratched screen continued to display '3:42'. With a huff of air, Roy leaned back against the fence that stood in front of Keystone City High-School, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Where the hell was he? The bell rang exactly at 3:30 signaling that classes were done for the day, being a Friday Roy expected there to be a flood of students trying to get as far away from the school as fast as possible, however there was only a trickle of them and from the looks of it, it was the kids that rode the buses.

Hitting the back of his head into the mesh fence, Roy glared at the clear sky when he stopped by Wally's home earlier he figured that he could just wait there until the kid got home from school, but apparently Iris had other plans. Giving Roy a deceptively sweet smile, Iris told him that he should just go to Wally's school and wait for him there, that way he wouldn't have to wait for her nephew to come home, seeing as how he was prone to dawdle if left to his own devices. At first, Roy tried to refuse saying that he was fine waiting for the younger ginger, but Iris was already shoving him out the door, what other choice did he have?

At least now, he knew what she meant by saying that Kid was meant to 'dawdle'. Being a speedster, Roy thought Wally would be the first out of the school doors. "This is ridiculous." He breathed out causing the fence to rattle as he stepped away from it. Figuring that Wally must have slipped past without him noticing, Roy was about to call it quits and head back to the Allen-West household when he heard someone shout. Pausing mid-step, Roy looked back at the school, tilting his head a bit, two more echoed after the first.

Changing direction, Roy ran onto the school grounds, familiar with the exclamations and the word that was being repeated over and over from his own time in high-school (mostly from being the cause of such). Following the source of the shouts, Roy spotted a grouping of students gathered by the custodial shed. _Clever, _it wasn't in clear sight of the school building which meant that no teacher would come any time soon, though watching a girl separate herself from the crowd and dart towards the school; Roy knew their plan wouldn't turn out the way the kids wanted. Deciding that he mind as well do something, seeing as how standing on the sidelines wasn't really his thing, Roy began to push some of the students aside.

"What's the matter West?" someone from the middle of the crowd sneered, followed shortly by a muffled grunt. "What? Don't feel like talking anymore?" the sound of something colliding with another object, another grunt. Roy's jaw set, now virtually shoving the other students aside, instinctively grabbing onto the attacker's shoulder and swinging the boy around. Roy saw a shadow of confusion and panic sweep across the boy's face just before his fist connected with the kid's temple causing him to stumble back and fall.

Not bothering to give the other kid another glance, Roy went over to the other student that was curled into himself. Even with bits of grass and dirt sticking to it, there was no mistaking the hair, "Hey." He said dropping so only Wally could hear him before hooking his hands underneath Wally's arms so that he could help the younger teen stand.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked or at least that's what Roy figured that was what Wally was saying, the words were slurred and slightly jumbled together. The speedster swiped the back of his hand across his mouth leaving a smear of scarlet.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Roy said trying to keep his voice calm, course he kind of failed.

"Figures West would have another ginger to protect him." Roy sighed, actually having forgotten about the boy from before, part of him wished that he was still rolling around in the dirt behind them. Keeping a hand on Wally's shoulder to make sure that the speedster didn't accidentally topple forward, he turned towards the crowd, hand unintentional clenching at the sight of the other kid sneering at the pair. Though, Roy couldn't deny the small degree of satisfaction he felt at seeing the swelling skin around the kid's left eye.

"Move or you won't be able to see out of either of your eyes for the next week." Roy threatened. The kid's sneer didn't wane, but Roy saw that he was starting to feel uncertain, taking that as an indirect answer, Roy pulled Wally in front of him, directing both of them out.

"See you tomorrow, West." The kid said under his breath as they passed him, Wally glared at him but kept moving forward, Roy's hand still on his shoulder preventing him from doing anything else.

The archer waited until they were well pass the school's front gate before stopping and turning Wally towards him, "What the hell, Wally?" Roy demanded tilting the speedster's chin so that he could see the damage. His eye was already starting to swell, no doubt it would be an impressive shiner in a few moments, a cut lip, bruised jaw, and dried blood from a nose bleed. Wally's clothes were stained with dirt and grass and overall disheveled, much like his hair.

"You can't tell Aunt Iris." Wally said quickly, gingerly touching his jaw, "Or Uncle Barry." He added.

"Don't tell-, you gotta be joking. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, sorry about Wally's face, he ran into a wall.'" Roy paused, "Course seeing as how it's you, they'll probably believe me." Unfazed by Wally's glare, he continued, "What the hell happened?"

Carefully avoiding Roy's hard gaze, Wally looked just past the archer, "What does it look like?" his good eye flitted over to Roy. Wilting once seeing how the archer crossed his arms, "I said something that Walker didn't like, about him and the herd of sheep that follow him. They ambushed me on my way out and it wasn't like I could really _do _anything."

"God Kid, you could have fought back!" Roy figured that he needed to work on controlling his volume when some nearby people looked their way.

"It's not like there was only one guy! They're meat heads sure, but their hands are the size of a ham!" Roy was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that the speedster's stomach was influencing his word choice. Wally turned, starting to walk back down the side walk, "And I can't risk accidentally using my powers, Uncle Barry said I had to be careful and-…yeah."

Sighing the archer followed, "This isn't the first time, is it?" the silence that followed was a good enough answer for him. "Come on, let's get the blood of you before someone accuses me of beating the shit out of you."

**.:…:.**

"How do you get grass stains out of clothes?" the ginger archer heard the younger teen ask from the other room as he tossed out the bits of cotton and wrappers from the bandages that they used to clean up Wally's face.

"I don't know, I try not to roll around in grass." Roy answered, then under his breath, "Or let people knock me into it." Knowing enough that if he said it loud enough for the speedster to hear he would receive the look of 'I know and shut-up'.

"How about blood?"

Roy grimaced, "Just throw the shirt out, Kid." He said turning the faucet on.

"But my Aunt bought me this shirt." Wally nearly whined as he stepped into the bathroom, Roy shook his head sending the younger teen a sideways glance, a brief chuckle escaping him seeing the speedster wearing one of his old shirt, still a bit too big for him. Wally obviously didn't think it as funny as he glowered at the archer, "What?"

The archer shook his head, "Nothing and I'm sure you have two more just like it, just throw it out." As Wally continued to examine the ruined shirt he held, Roy sighed, "I'll get you another one, now stop looking like I'm telling you to throw out your security blanket." The look didn't falter, but Wally relented and tossed the shirt into the trash bin.

"Uh, I never, you know thanked you earlier, so yeah, thanks." Wally said coughing, failing at sounding casual.

"You're welcome." Roy dried his hands off then gave the speedster as he left the bathroom, "But, you know there's nothing wrong with trying to defend yourself, Wally. I'm sure your Uncle wouldn't scold you and you shouldn't have to pretend to be defenseless." He said making his way towards the living room.

"I know that." Wally said from behind, "It's not like I _want _this. But it's just," Wally he paused, "I'm a the science nerd, I'm the kid who doesn't live with his parents, I'm the kid who gets picked last in gym class, I'm also the kid who gets a ball to the face all the time, I'm the kid with red hair, I'm nothing there." Roy stopped, turning to rebuke that, "And I'd rather be nothing than the kid who messed up and put my identity and my Uncle's identity at risk."

The archer regarded the speedster, "You're not nothing, Wally." His voice low, almost angry but both of them knew he wasn't angry at the younger teen, "And you shouldn't think that."

Wally stood a little straighter, "I know _that._ I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, I save people, make their lives easier, stop the baddies. I'm the partner to the greatest hero to ever exist. I _let _those guys think I'm no one." He then smirked, "And I know in a few years, it'll be _me _who gets to arrest them when they decide to rob a bank." Wally finished grinning as he walked past Roy.

Roy watched him go, knowing that he was actually _proud _of the speedster, though if Wally asked, he'd say otherwise and reply that he was happy Wally decided to get his head out of his ass and not conform to what the others said. Though, that didn't mean that Roy was going to stand by and let it go on. And there was a good chance in a few days, Wally would find that Walker and his small group of followers avoided Wally in the halls and tormented him less and there was a good chance that Wally would know exactly who was to blame. But, neither would say anything about the subject, Wally would only shake his head and say something about Roy and his 'big brother complex'.

And Roy would only smirk and pretend that he didn't hear.

_End of Big Brother Complex_

_to be continued  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_Boomshacalala. I finished it and I like it, so pshaw. I did not proof read cause I'm a numbnut. As always, feel free to give me a prompt and remember; stay classy. _


	6. It's Catching

**Author's Notes: **Pssssh, I did not make you wait over five months, that's slander. Trust me, when you hear the whole story you'll understand why it took so long…..I was kidnapped by my evil twin, Rise, and she refused to update, that's the story.

…

Okay, another explanation is that some stuff did happen wiping away most of my interest in Young Justice, I still enjoyed the show but I know I will never be as obsessed with it as I used to be, trust me I'm not happy about it either. But you know, things change.

I know this is not the fic that you wanted me to update first, but an update is an update?

**Summary: **After realizing what was wrong with the speedster, there was really only one thing that Roy could do; release a stream of curse words towards Wally, even though in his fevered state, it was unlikely that Wally would hear or understand any of them.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Young Justice, I see no plausible reason for me to have a Summer job, I guess this means I can quit.

* * *

><p><em>The (Mis)Adventures of the Red Haired Duo<em>

_It's Catching_

Bartholomew Allen was no longer allowed to leave Central on 'official business' anymore, that was that. Every time he did, Roy swore something bad happened, the chocolate milk fiasco, Wally breaking his nose, Roy's car being totaled after Wally assured him that he had plenty of practice behind the wheel, stinkin' little liar. Course, this time was not any different than the other instances, only with a whole lot more swearing involved.

"Son of a bitch." Roy swore for maybe the tenth time as he adjusted his grip on the arm that was slung across his shoulder. Almost there, he thought to himself, finally prying the window open to his apartment. He never kept it locked, his neighborhood was secure enough that he was willing to leave it unlocked, besides the last guy who tried to break in permanently lost the ability to use his left arm. The window slide open with easy and with one final grunt, Roy was able to haul himself and the extra weight he was towing along with him inside. He would have gladly used the front door to his apartment, but his neighbors were too busy not minding their own business to make it possible to getting in without being spotted in his gear.

Dropping his bow once he stepped foot on the carpet, Roy used his free hand to balance more of the weight making the few steps the couch much easier, "There." he sighed, setting the other red head down on the sofa, the worn springs sagging beneath the speedster. "Don't move." though seeing how the younger teen's head lolled to the side, the order served no purpose.

Time and time again he told himself that he should move to a different apartment, he had the money to get a nice place, in a far better neighborhood. Somewhere where the heating system actually worked and the summer months didn't feel like he was living in an over sized sauna, but he continued to live in this small place. Maybe after all this time he had grown fond of the water stain that was on the ceiling above his bed. But, looking at the rusted water running from the faucet, he was starting to reconsider moving all over again. After a few seconds, the odd colored water was replaced with clear which quickly filled up his water marked glass.

Returning to the couch, Roy was careful to tilt the speedster's head back as he pressed the glass to Wally's lips, "Come on, Kid." he murmured, tilting the glass, "You better not drool this everywhere." he warned. The younger red head made a sort of grunting noise in reply. Well, it was better than nothing, Roy figured glad to see that Wally was swallowing the water.

Of course, it had to happen when Barry had left him in the archer's care while he was away in space. Never seemed to happen when the other speedster was around, the whole 'something bad happened to Kid thing' always happened when it was just him around. Figured that it would happen this time around as well. The only thing that miffed Roy (okay, let's honest, this thing was only one mark on his very long list of things that ticked Roy off) was that it all could have been prevented. "You could of stayed home, but no course not. Leave me to play wet nurse." sure he knew that the chances that Wally actually understanding him were probably not very high.

Setting the glass on the sad excuse of a coffee table (without a coaster, the rings it left would add character to the table), Roy pulled off his gloves tossing them beside the glass. Pushing back the Wally's hair, the archer pressed his palm to the speedster's forehead. If anything, his frown deepened as the skin beneath his hand burned. So much for speedsters not being able to get sick.

Maybe he could blame himself for this situation, but really it was completely Wally's fault. Roy was not expecting the speedster to show up to start with, the archer was perfectly content with spending his day by himself without any interference from anybody. Out of all the people that would show up this day, he figured it would be Oliver, trying to get his previous partner to become more friendly with his new protégé. Instead, in a blur of red and yellow, he got a Wally instead. The surprise visits usually entailed Roy having to spend more on groceries than he would have liked, but this time around maybe, just maybe, he should of figured something was off. Probably because Kid looked ready to pass out the moment he showed up. When Roy asked, the younger teen shrugged it off stating that he did not sleep well the night before. See if he were a more hands on type of guy, he would of pushed KF, but seeing as how he was one to respect a person own privacy (most of the time anyways) he left it alone.

Perhaps, not the brightest move on Roy's part. Soon after there was a call in about an attack on Queen Industries (Roy may have laughed a tiny bit), Green Arrow being away on official League business, that meant Roy for the time being was the only one around to do anything. At the time it seemed like a bit of luck that he would have some competent help that wasn't blonde. That is what he thought at first, though not even fifteen minutes into the fight, some wannabe crook somehow managed to land a hit on Kid, which really should have been his first clue that something war wrong, if he didn't count when the speedster first showed up that is. At first, Roy figured that the blow must have been harder than it looked judging by the way Kid was not automatically back on his feet.

Once everything was taken care of, crooks packaged nicely for the upstanding Star City police force, he was using the term loosely, did Red Arrow make it to the speedster's side. There he found that Wally was passed out and even with his gloves on, he could feel the heat coming off Wally's skin. Really, there was only one thing to do after that; release a string of curses to the speedster despite the very likely fact that all of them would go unheard.

Back at his apartment, Roy was only seeing one option here. If Barry was not around to bring Kid back home, then maybe he could get out of wet nurse some other way….Though no other options were coming to mind, Dinah wouldn't come over and even if she did, Roy had a feeling that she might try to make Wally run it off. Glancing over to said speedster and seeing him drooling on Roy's couch, he was not seeing that as a good idea, not for the moment in any case. He could call the team, the Martian and Super-clone ought to be around but then again, him calling might be further liscense for the others to push him into joining their after school club. So..he was stuck.

Maybe this was a sign that it was time to get some change of address forms.

**.:…:.**

Why. Was. Everything. Hot.

On top of that his skin itched, yet he also felt sticky. This was not comfortable in the least. From what he could tell, he was laying down, it could not of been his own bed judging by how it felt like a spring was digging into his lower back. Then where was he? Wally remembered waking up and feeling like something from the Walking Dead, but then after that, it was a bit hazy. Despite wanting to know where he was, Wally did not find the idea of opening his eyes appealing. If he was kidnapped he could deal with that after ten more minutes of rest, right? Of course he could. Though, rolling over to find a more comfortable position only to end up crashing onto the floor may have put a damper on that.

However, after hearing someone cursing, Wally knew where he was, so that was a good thing. Can't argue with results. Was that result? Wait was he performing an expierement? What were his parameters…crap what was going on, where was he? Wait, the cursing, that meant Roy…why was he at Roy's again?

Deciding that after the resulting brainache from the jumble thoughts, it was time to open his eyes. "Holy crap on a cracker." when did his voice become that hoarse? Quickly shutting his eyes to end the assaulting light that only intensified his blossoming headache, Wally figured he would just lay on the nettle like carpet for a while longer. Apparently, his companion didn't share his thoughts.

"Maybe next time open your eyes before rolling over." Roy advised, no missing the sarcasm behind that bit of wisdom. As the archer pulled Wally back onto the couch, his stomach lurched with the movement causing a sound that was a mixture of 'bleeech' and 'yaargh' to escape him. Apparently he was part pirate, go figure.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Wally tried to open them again, pleased that there was no unpleasant result this time around, "What happened." he asked, chancing a look to the archer.

He did not look too pleased by the question either, "Apparently, your 'genius' doesn't extend to knowing that when you're sick, it's best to stay home." only Roy can pull of a deadpan like that, what a guy. Though, that did clear some things up. Wally remembered thinking that with his Uncle away he could bother Roy for a while, it was starting to be one of his favorite pastimes. Wally shifted so he was sitting up, noticing how the movement was easy.

"Did you change me out of my suit?"

"Yes and we're never going to talk about that, _ever._" The emphasis wasn't needed, Wally did not like the idea of Mr. Grumpypants dressing his unconscious self.

"No problem." pushing himself up straighter, Wally pressed a hand to his stomach as it rolled unpleasantly once more, "So, you've been playing nurse? I'm touched that you didn't throw me in a dumpster and have the alley rats take care of me as one of their own."

"I can still do that if you want." Roy replied without missing a beat, "I think you'd fit right in."

Wally waved the remark off, "Nah, they'd probably end up eating my face." the speedster cleared his throat, "But you know, thanks for bringing me here and stuff." And there you have it folks, how to make any room uncomfortable in a manner of seconds staring your favorite speedster, Wally West. He was going to blame how hot his face felt on the fever he probably had.

Luckily, Roy only shrugged, "No problem." Nope, still awkward.

Maybe it was his sense of smell being off but, "Is something burning?"

The archer blinked at Wally, remaining still for a few beats before, "Shit." the older ginger swore before breaking away to go to the kitchen.

"Are you making me soup?" Wally called after him, "I knew it! You _do _care."

Not even a second later, "If you don't shut up, I'll pour this on your lap." Roy shouted back.

Settling back into the couch, "I care about you too buddy." he laughed. Even if it did make his stomach hate him for it, hearing the clattering of glass and metal coming from the kitchen made him cackle to near Robin levels.

Besides, whether he knew it or not, a week from then Roy was going to show up on Wally's doorstep blaming the speedster's existence for everything wrong in his life before passing out himself.

_End of It's Catching_

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>I've been taking a trip down memory lane cause I've recently decided to close my Young Justice rp site (Young Justice RPG don't join today!) and I kind of really miss the days when the place was a lot of fun. And the more I missed it, the more I wanted to write Wally and Roy and seeing as how this was already started, I figured I could at least finish it.

Trying to finish up Center..but uh, may have forgotten how I wanted it to end. Really should of written that down.

Til the next, this is Fallen saying, stay classy readers.


End file.
